A War Between the Sun and Moon
by Data Ivory
Summary: Kouji and his twin brother Kouichi are on a journey to find precious stones. On the way, Takuya -a orphan who lives with a blacksmith- joins them on their adventure. Will the trio find all the stones in time? WARNING Kouji x Takuya, very slow paced romance & very slow paced story
1. Fire arc: On a journey

_**Fire Arc**_

**On a journey**

Navy blue eyes stared up at the midnight sky, it was filled with twinkling stars and the moon hung on the sky like a painting on a wall. The boy lying down wore a blue bandana with murky yellow stripes, he had long bluish-black hair tied into a ponytail. Explaining his clothing is not required, as they are not important right now.

The bandana boy was lying down on a grassy hill near his home, one of his legs were lazily slumped over the other.

This boy was Kouji Minamoto.

Kouji moved his gaze from the shining stars and decided to stare at the tranquil moon.

Kouji loved the sight of the moon, it sends off a soft glow every time you look at it. It was calm; it was beautiful, unlike the sun. The sun was pretty, yet it was not calm.

The sun gave off this intense feeling; the bandana boy didn't know how to describe it. The sun was like a hot-headed boy, a boy who doesn't think before acting. It was like a naïve boy.

Kouji noticed soft footsteps nearing him, "Kouichi" he asked, "How'd you know it was me?" the new voice, Kouichi asked. "I just recognise it." Was Kouji's reply.

This Kouichi was Kouji's older twin brother. He had short bluish-black hair and navy eyes. The only differences between the two twins were their hair, and personalities. Kouji was cold, but was warm on the inside. Kouichi was warm, and warm on the inside.

"Father wants us to go find something, something about stones and crests." Explained the older one while sitting down next to his brother. "He still believes that legend, what is he, a kid?" Kouji always hated how his father believed in legends, even though he believes in them himself, "But you believe in them don't you?" asked Kouichi. "I guess." The bandana boy replied coolly, "But that's different."

After that, the twins just sat – or lying down in Kouji's case – peacefully, staring at the moon and stars above them.

* * *

Now, you must be wondering what legend the twins are talking about. Before any big events starts to happen, allow me to explain.

A very long time ago, before there were humans living on the planet of Kigiku, the gods decided they were lonely. They, of course, decided to create humans, but they were also worried that the humans will lack something. So the gods created precious gemstones (or stones, or crests). There were nine stones in total, and three main ones.

The first main stone was a fiery, orange colour. It was like a sun with eight sides. This stone was called the stone of _Fire and Courage_, or for short, _Fire Stone_. It symbolized the sun.

The second main stone was a deep, azure colour. It had the shape of a moon, except in the middle was a circle. This stone was called the stone of _Light and Friendship_, or _Light Stone_. It symbolized the moon.

The third main stone was a rich, yellow colour. It was shaped like a small star with a tail. This stone was called the stone of _Darkness and Hope_, or _Dark Stone_. It symbolized the stars.

Now onto the other stones...

The fourth stone was a soft, lavender colour. It had the shape of a weird seed, or teardrop. This stone was called the stone of _Wind and Kindness_, or _Wind_ Stone. It symbolized dreams.

The fifth stone was a light, amethyst colour. It had the shape of a pair of glasses, but one circle was bigger than the other. This stone was called the stone of _Thunder and Knowledge_, or _Thunder Stone_. It symbolized the power to be able to learn.

The sixth stone was a rose, pink colour. It was like a flower, it also had eight sides, like the first gem. This stone was called the stone of _Earth and Light_, or _Earth Stone_. It symbolized different feelings, like happiness.

The seventh stone was a passionate, crimson colour. It had the shape of a heart. This stone was called the stone of _Ice and Love_, or _Ice Stone_. It symbolized the desire to help one in need of help.

The eighth stone was a cool, grey colour. It had the shape of a cross, with triangles in every corner, like shining light. This stone was called the stone of _Steel and Reliability_, or _Steel Stone_. It symbolized trust.

The ninth stone was a calming, lime green colour. It had the shape of a teardrop. This stone was called the stone of _Water and Sincerity_, or _Water Stone_. It symbolized honesty, or to be precise, to be honest with one's own feelings.

You must be wondering why I haven't said, "The last stone was the stone of _Water and Sincerity_." That is because that stone is really not the real last stone.

The ten gods created the last stone. It was a warm, black colour. It was shaped like fire, and it was also shaped like a 'D'. This stone was called the stone of _Aura and Magic_, or _Aura Stone_. It symbolized life, death, and magic.

The gods turned the last gemstone into actual stone, and hid it somewhere mankind will, probably, never find. With the god, Agni, guarding it.

After the gods created the gemstones, they decided it was finally time for humankind. They created all kinds of humans, some big, some small. Some mean, some nice. All different types of humans, like different ice cream flavours you find these days in super markets.

The creators of mankind then handed the precious gems to their most trusted worshippers. Agni, the _God of Flames_, passed the stone, or crest, of _Fire and Courage_, to a man called Alda.

The _God of Light_ Lobo, decided to pass the crest of _Light and Friendship_, to a man name Beo.

_God of Darkness_, Dusk, gave the crest of_ Darkness and Hope_, to a man called Lowee.

The _Goddess of Wind_, Zephyr, gave the crest of _Wind and Kindness_, to a kind woman named Kaze.

Next, Kabuteri _God of Thunder_ passed the crest of _Thunder and Knowledge _to a wise man called Beetle.

_God of Earth_, Gigas, gave the crest of _Earth and Light _to muscular man called Grum.

The crest of _Ice and Love _was given to a priestess called Kumo, by the _God of Ice_, Korika.

The crest of _Steel and Reliability_ was given to a blacksmith called Sakkaku, by the _God of Steel_, Mercury.

Crest of _Water and Sincerity _was passed from the _Goddess of Water_, Rana, to a rich but kind lady called Calma.

After the gods had passed down the gems, Agni went to the place, which held the stone of _Aura and Magic_. Using his powers, he melted the black stone into a ruby then shrunk it, until it was the same size as a coin (in their world Oniyuri) and placed in in the weird circle on top of a dagger. After the crest was moulded with the dagger, it glowed and it changed.

The hilt of the dagger was warm orange colour; there was a grey stone at the end, while the cross guard of the dagger was a crimson red colour with fire patterns etched into it.

Agni passed the dagger to a very, poor, but kind man. The flame god told the man to always keep it safe, and to never let it fall into the hands of evil. The man kept his promise and passed down the dagger generation from generation, keeping it safe.

Of course, the other gods knew about this, but they knew Agni gave the crest to this man for a reason, so they let him be.

Right now, and right now, the different stones are scattered all over the lands of Kigiku.

* * *

Kouji, with his twin brother Kouichi, sat opposite their father. Their father wanted them to go find the precious gems, or else the balance of the world will be disrupted. "It's just a legend!" Kouji yelled with his arm crossed, "Kouji, it is not just a legend, my ancestors were in possession of the crest of _Light and Friendship_ for four decades. It _is _real, please Kouji, only you and Kouichi can do this" the twin's father tried to explain. "And why us? You can always find someone else." Kouji reasoned, "You two have strong auras, it will help greatly when finding the stones. And also you two are twins so the aura is even stronger." This did not make any sense but Kouji gave in.

"Fine, I'll go." Was Kouji's answer, he looked at the older twin, Kouichi nodded. "Wonderful! Thank you Kouji, Kouichi. Now go pack your bags and some food, you will need them."

The twins headed for their bedrooms. Even though the Minamoto family was rich, they shared a room together because they needed each other's company.

Kouji pulled out a satchel from under his bed and stuff a little bit of clothes in it, "I'll carry our daily needs and what-not, you can hold the food and stuff" Kouichi nodded, stood up with his satchel, and went to the kitchen to get food.

Kouji sighed when his brother left, he had had no idea why he wanted to go, maybe because being cooped up in the house was boring. He shrugged and stuffed some socks in the bag.

* * *

The next morning, the twin's mother gave both of them a necklace, it was a thick, glass ball with a chain attached to it. "Keep them in here" she said to them, the two brothers were confused at first, but then realized she probably meant the stones.

"Father, can I ask _again_? _Why_ can't we ride horses?" Kouji complained to his dad, and he just told him, "The horses are scared of the stones". Kouji sighed and headed towards Asagao, which is north of Amaririsu (the twin's home), while waving goodbye to their parents.

The two boys kept walking, and walking. Asagao wasn't that far away from their home, but it was still far away. After three hours of walking they sat down and rested for a bit. Asagao was still three hours away.

Kouji pulled of his bandana. The younger boy was wearing brown short-sleeved shirt with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, and hazelnut pants.

The older boy wore the same thing, but his brown shirt was a lighter shade, and underneath was a black long sleeved shirt, with light hazelnut pants.

The bandana boy pulled out a map from his satchel and examined it, "When we get to Jasumin we'll need a new map for that city you know." "We'll find one somehow," replied Kouichi, "want some bread?" Kouji nodded and the older one gave him some copper coloured bread.

"Thanks" Kouichi just smiled.

After finishing their little meal, they set off to Asagao once again. "Have you ever been to Asagao Kouji?" Kouichi asked, Kouji shook his head, "I've been to Hyakunichisou, but no Asagao. I heard they have a inn mixed with a blacksmith." "That's one weird combination" and Kouji nodded.

Then it returned to silence.

* * *

About three hours of walking later, the two twins arrived in Asagao. "Excuse me," Kouichi asked one of the merchants nearby, "but do you know of any inns?" The merchant nodded and pointing in front of him, "Keep walking, then go to the very end of the right, it's there" "Thank you sir" Kouichi thanked the merchant, and went to find the inn.

The inn was covered with coffee coloured wood; above the entrance was a sign that said 'Bole Inn'. Next to the inn was a little woodshed like house. It was covered in burnt, brown coloured wood, with a broken sign hanging on the side that said 'Blacksmith'.

Outside the inn, the twins saw a boy will auburn, coloured spiky hair sweeping the floor with an old broom. He had a pair of round goggles and he had brown-blue eyes, he wore a redwood coloured shirt and pants.

The boy looked up and saw the twins, and then he opened to the door to the inn and shouted, "Kuya!" "What is it Dai? Customers?" came a voice from in the inn, "Uh-huh!" he replied. Then almost straightaway another boy stepped out of the inn.

This boy about the same age as Kouji (_definitely shorter_ Kouji thought), he had chocolate brown hair and rust coloured eyes. He wore goggles on his head like the other boy, except his were square shaped. The boy was wearing a red short-sleeved jacket like jacket, a long-sleeved yellow shirt underneath, and light brown pants.

The boy smiled at the twins, "You two looking for rooms?" the boy asked, Kouichi nodded while Kouji rolled his eyes '_What do you think we're here for?'_ "Yes, unless the inn is already filled?" the older one asked. "This is inn is never full, even though all the travellers come here." The boy replied, "Come inside, I'll look for keys" he opened the door and held it, waiting for the twins to go in.

Kouichi nodded and dragged Kouji in. The yellow shirt boy turned towards the other boy, "Dai, get them some tea, it's going to be a while before I find the keys" "Uh-huh" was Dai's reply before going inside to the kitchen. Then the chocolate haired boy went in as well.

"Finding the keys is going to be a while, I told Dai to get you two some tea, there's some chairs over there" the chocolate head pointed towards a couple of chairs near the entrance, while Kouichi went to sit down, Kouji decided to lean against the wall.

"What are your names?" the chocolate head asked, "I'm Takuya, but some people call me goggles." "I can see why," Kouichi softly laughed, "I'm Kouichi". The older twin sent a glare to Kouji as if saying _you better introduce yourself_. Kouji sighed and glared at the floor, "And I'm Kouji, we're twins, as you can probably tell" "It's really nice to have siblings," Kouji stopped glaring and looked up at Takuya, who was facing his back to him, "You don't feel lonely, and you can trust them. Dai's like a brother to me, even though we're the same age"

"Dai? That boy with auburn hair?" Kouji questioned, he was a curious person. "Yup, that's Dai. His real name is Daisuke though. He doesn't know how to talk properly, so he talks in broken sentences, or something like that."

At the mention of Dai, the auburn hair came into the lobby area - where the other three were – carrying a tray with two cups of tea. "Kuya. Guests. Tea." "Thanks Dai" Takuya said to the auburn head while fiddling with a wood puzzle.

The auburn head walked towards Kouji and gave him a cup of tea, "Thanks" Kouji said, and then he went towards Kouichi and gave him a cup of tea too "Thank you" Kouichi said with a smile when accepting the cup.

Dai nodded and moved to where Takuya was, "Kuya. Help?" said Dai before sitting down next to Takuya who was sitting cross-legged on the floor fiddling with a wooden puzzle the size and thickness of a book.

"That'll be great, thanks Dai" Takuya said before handing the book sized puzzle to Dai, he turned towards a confused looking Kouichi and Kouji, the twins thought '_If he is finding keys, why is he playing with a wooden puzzle?'_

"Mr Saku, the owner of this place and the blacksmith place, is always scared that someone might steal the keys, so he placed them in a wooden box with a puzzle on top, it's apparently a really difficult puzzle, but Dai can do it. Sometimes I can do it, if I'm lucky" explained Takuya. '_What if some else can easily do the puzzle?' _Kouji thought, but kept that to himself.

"Kuya. Finish. Key?" "Oh, right, get uh, the key for room 8" After several clinking noises of the keys, Dai finally dragged out a silver key from the box "Eight." "Thanks Dai, here's your keys, your room is upstairs," said the chocolate head to the twins.

The older twin took the keys from Dai, nodded thanks and headed upstairs to their room, will Kouji following after.

* * *

In the evening, while the twins were off touring the town of Asagao, Takuya and Dai were in the kitchen making dinner for the both of them, and Mr Saku. The two boys were discussing... about potatoes…

"Potato. Cooked. Mushy?"

"I don't know either Dai, you would think potatoes would be hard after cooking it, but then it turns soft."

"Potato. Melt?"

"Maybe they _did _melt."

"Reaction. Chemical?"

"Do potatoes have chemicals in them? We'd you learn that word Dai?"

"Merchant."

"Oh right, the merchant, of course. I hope you didn't learn any colourful language from him."

"Language? Colour?"

"Swearing Dai, I hope you didn't learn any of that."

The innocent little Dai shook his head while peeling off the skin of a potato.

"Oi! Goggles!" came a new voice from the back door of the kitchen, the back door squeaked open revealing a man with white hair. "What is it Mr Saku?" the goggled boy asked as he looked up from peeling the skin off of a potato.

"We're runnin' outta of iron and bronze, go make a trip to Sakura tomorrow will ya?" the man, Mr Saku, said in a cracking voice, "Ok then." replied Takuya. Then the man left.

"Kuya? Days? Leaving?"

"Yeah, guess I'm going to Sakura tomorrow."

The auburn head frowned with a sorrowful expression, "Kuya. Miss. Lonely."

"I know Dai, I'll be lonely too, but Mr Saku needs the materials."

Dai pouted before returning to peeling potato skins.

* * *

In the morning, as the twins exited their rooms to hand back the key to Takuya. the younger one asked his older brother,"Kouichi, where are we heading next?" "I think we should go to Bijozakura, it's closest." replied the older boy, Kouji nodded and continued walking to where Takuya should be, but it was little Dai staring at a chair near him with a glum expression.

"Here's the key to our room, um, Dai" Kouichi said as he put the key on the counter. Daisuke looked up, still holding his gloomy face, "Thank." He went over to the key, picked it up, and stuffed it in the wooden box behind the counter before going outside.

The twins also followed suit. They had agreed last night that they would try to find weapons in Asagao before leaving. When they got outside, Dai was clinging onto Takuya's arm not letting go, while the chocolate brown brunette was cleaning the handles of some swords.

From outside the blacksmith shed, you can see there were different types of weapons, what were they doing in the blacksmith place?

"Dai, I'm trying to clean these swords, could you maybe get off of me please?"

"Kuya. Leaving. Letting go. No."

The twins were confused at the scene but decided to go inside the blacksmith shed, also receiving a 'good morning' from Takuya. Mr Saku who was banging a hammer on a sword greeted the two boys inside the shed.

"What do yer two need?" the white haired main asked the two lads in front of him.

"We're looking for a weapon," replied Kouichi, while Kouji was examining a katana.

The hilt of the katana was wrapped in a midnight blue cloth, while the cross guard was a sky blue. The blade of the katana was a silvery-blue colour. Next to it was the case of the weapon, it was azure colour with gold spirals decorated it. Kouji picked up the katana and placed it in its cover. "I'd like this katana please" the bandana head said to Mr Saku, who smiled.

"You have good eyes boy, that katana won't break that easily, goggles made the hilt." Kouji was surprised at this, "Ah, I remember when he was so scared, but then made it perfectly well and beautiful–"

"Mr Saku! Didn't I say that you shouldn't sell that katana? I made a horrible hilt, it was my first try." A voice from outside said, the twins recognized this as Takuya. "It's not horrible." Countered the bandana boy, "How much is it?" he asked the white haired man who was telling Takuya, 'Listen to bandanas'.

Mr Saku looked at the katana and thought about it, "Thirty oniyuris" Kouji nodded, fished a sack of money from his satchel. Taking out a white coloured, round shaped coin like thing with a flower etched into it, he placed the money on the counter behind the white haired man.

While Kouji was doing this, Kouichi looked around and spotted a two section staff, the older twin had used them once, and he was pretty good at it if he does say so himself.

The two section staff was made out of a sturdy looking wood, a long chain on top connected the two wooden sticks. Kouichi picked up the staff, it wasn't too heavy, but it was heavy enough to knock any enemy out cold. "I'll take this thank you," the older one walked to where Mr Saku is, "How much is it?" asked Kouichi.

"Thirty oniyuris and four uris" was Mr Saku's answer. Kouichi took some money from the sack which Kouji hold, and placed the white coin and another cream coloured coin with a sun etched into on the counter.

"Ey lads," the twins looked back (they were heading out already), "You two know how to use those weapons? You heading to Bijozakura?" asked Mr Saku. Kouichi answered for the both of them, as usual, "To answer your first question, yes, we learned back at home. And to answer you second question, yes we are."

"Goggles!" the white haired man yelled suddenly, "What is Mr Saku?" asked Takuya as he entered the shed carrying five sparkly swords and a Daisuke clinging onto him, "Show these lads where Bijozakura is ey, yer know why." Finished the Mr Saku, then he went back to banging the what ever he was banging before with his hammer.

* * *

"We don't need a guide, we can go to Bijozakura by ourselves." this was Kouji complaining that they should _not _let Takuya guide or help them whatsoever.

"You'll need my help," this was Takuya trying to convince the younger twin to let him help, "The forest to Bijozakura is like a maze, nobody can just easily walk through it and expect them to arrive at Bijozakura. And also, you might be... swallowed without knowing…"

Kouji thought about this, if Takuya _was_ right about the forest being a maze, they would need him, since he obviously knew his way around. And if something about being swallowed then… Kouji sighed, "Fine."

"Look, I don't really care you don't want my help, but I don't want you guys getting swallowed in there." Takuya knew why Mr Saku suggested that he was a guide; he didn't want the twins to experience what he experienced. The eating despair, Takuya shivered at the thought of this.

"Thank you for helping, Takuya. But um, about this swallowing thing you're talking about…" Kouichi said confused, '_What is__ the swallowing thing?_' thought Kouichi, "Don't worry about it," said Takuya with a smile, but that smile soon turned into a expressionless expression, "You'll know about the swallowing thing when we get there".

"I'm going to pack some stuff, then we can go" said the chocolate head went into the inn regaining his smile, while the twins and a glum looking Dai was waiting.

"Kuya. Thank." The twins turned towards Dai, they had no idea what Dai had said. "Kuya. Nice. Help." "Um… what?" Kouichi decided to ask. "Kuya! Nice! Help! Thank!" now Dai was frantically waving his arms around as if trying to swim in invisible water.

"Sorry Dai, um, we don't really know what you're trying to say…" Kouichi is very confused while Kouji is trying to decipher what Dai had said, "Are you saying that we should… Thank Takuya for helping us?" asked the very clever Kouji while Dai furiously nodded his head, "And that he is nice? To help us?" Now you would think Dai's head nodding with throw his head off. Good thing it didn't.

Takuya suddenly emerged from the inn into the outside world. The chocolate head was wearing his signature goggles. He wore what he had worn yesterday, red short-sleeved jacket like jacket, a long-sleeved yellow shirt underneath, and light brown pants. He also wore russet colour boots. He was wearing a sand coloured satchel, he also wore a brown belt which held two daggers, one a normal plain looking, and the other was a bit fancy.

The hilt of the dagger was warm orange colour; there was a grey stone at the end, while the cross guard of the dagger was a crimson red colour with fire patterns etched into it. The dagger's scabbard's throat (the tip) was a gold colour, the tip being gold as well. And lastly the middle was also a red with fire patterns etched into it, like the cross guard.

The glum looking Daisuke jumped onto Takuya, hugging him, but was kind of choking him instead, "D-Dai! C-Can't breath!" Takuya managed to get out. The auburn haired boy quickly let go and bowed in apology. When Daisuke stood up straight, his eyes were watery, as if about to burst into tears. "Gah! Dai don't cry! You know how I am when I see someone cry!" began Takuya who put his arms around the shorter boy. Yes, Dai was shorter.

Kouichi looked at Daisuke, '_He must really like Takuya…_' thought Kouichi. Kouji was looking elsewhere, '_Weird relationships…_' though Kouji.

"Daisuke!" Takuya exclaimed and Daisuke looked up at him, while trying to wipe away tears that were trying to fall down, "I'll come right back when I get the stuff Mr Saku needs from Sakura! Ok? So you better watch the inn! And don't you dare feel lonely!" Daisuke slowly nodded and Takuya leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead.

"Well, be a good boy Dai!" he let go of the auburn hair and turned towards the twins, "Let's go shall we?" and walked towards the forest with the twins which was located a few metres away. "Uh-huh!" called Daisuke from behind.

And thus, Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya, are off on a journey to the ghostly looking forest.

**Chapter 1 END**


	2. Fire arc: A swallowing forest

_**Fire Arc**_

**A Swallowing Forest**

**Last time…**

"_Well, be a good boy Dai!" he let go of the auburn hair and turned towards the twins, "Let's go shall we?" and walked towards the forest with the twins which was located a few metres away. "Uh-huh!" called Daisuke from behind._

_And thus, Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya, are off on a journey to the ghostly looking forest._

**And so it continues…**

Takuya, Kouji, and his older twin brother Kouichi stood in front of the ghostly forest, which lead to Bijozakura. Takuya took a deep breath, and all emotions were wiped from his face, then he walked into the forest. '_Is this forest really that scary…?_' thought Kouji before going in as well, followed by his twin.

Almost immediately, the black haired twins realized something was different. It felt as if they were being pulled down. Down, down, down. It felt like they were hypnotized. '_Come…_' a voice whispered, '_come into the void. You will be safe there. Abandon your journey-_' the twins were about to listen to the voice when…

"DON'T GIVE IN!" shouted Takuya suddenly, snapping the black heads out of the weird trance, "DON'T LISTEN TO IT! DON'T LET IT SWALLOW YOU!"

"W-What, was that…?" asked Kouichi while clutching his head, still feeling the pulling feeling. "How do I explain this…" began Takuya, "This forest makes you want to give up, and it makes you want to fall into a void. The void traps you in here so…"

"So…?" asked Kouji who was also clutching his head, "So basically… when you give in, you fall into a void. Then you're trapped in this forest, and you rot to death." Explained Takuya with absolutely no emotion in his voice.

"I'll tell you two a story, to keep your mind of the pulling feeling" Takuya said while nodding, liking his idea, he didn't wait for the twins to respond when he began "A long, long time ago. I was also in this forest, stuck. I was lost. I didn't where to go. I fell into the void. It was dark, and I was alone. They say that if there was someone with the same aura as you, then they can pull you out of it. But I didn't have someone with the same aura."

The story telling was somehow distracting the twins from the pulling feeling even though it was _about _the pulling feeling. Weird.

"Then Dai found me and we lived happily ever after-" Takuya paused and stopped walking, "What is it?" asked Kouichi before he got silenced by Takuya.

The chocolate head looked around. Trees. "There!" Takuya suddenly shouted grabbing his dagger (the plain one) and threw it next to him. The dagger stabbed the air and was stuck there for a few minutes, before a horrible cry ran through the trio's ears. Then the weapon dropped to the ground with a _clink _sound.

"Damn it, I didn't think they would come this far…" Takuya quietly said looking down at the ground, not realizing that Kouichi was desperately shaking him. He looked up at him confused, until he saw them behind him… the same things that tried to take him eight years ago.

The 'same things' were a puke green colour, in the shape of a ghost like blanket, and they have a horrible looking face. They had two eyes, like normal humans, but they only had one eye_ball_. The green ghosts had a mouth with fresh flesh inside them, '_Revolting__…_' thought Kouji.

"What the _hell_ are these… these things?" Kouji asked Takuya who obviously knew what these things are. "Souls." answered Takuya, while trying to get his dagger, "Souls of the dead who rotted to death in here." he finished, successfully reclaiming his dagger, which was conveniently close to his foot. So he got his weapon back with no problems.

"We can just stab them right?" asked Kouji placing his hand near his katana while backing into the middle of the circle. The circle being formed by the souls, there were eight of them.

"_I can't stab them with my weapon…_" though Kouichi who was taking a step back. "Just stab them. And aim for their mouth." Answered Takuya. Kouji, in one swift movement, grabbed the katana's handle, pulled it out, rushed forwards, and stabbed the mouth of a soul.

The soul made a horrible hissing cry and disintegrated into dust, falling onto the forest floor. Takuya too stabbed one of the souls, receiving the same horrible cry. Kouichi on the other hand was wondering how to stab the mouths with his weapon, '_How do I stab them with a two-section staff…?_' he shook the thought of and tried to stab the fresh flesh. The short haired boy was surprised that his weapon could kill them so he moved onto the next one.

* * *

After a while, the eight souls were defeated, leaving dust as the trio's present. "Time is different in here." Explained Takuya who was looking up at the to of trees, the sky wasn't seen, "It's night now so we should find somewhere to rest." The twins nodded and followed Takuya to the left side.

What they found there was a burnt down… house... thing… The twins didn't know what it was, it looked like a house, but it didn't. Takuya walked over to the burnt outline and picked up a perfectly good piece of wood. Up until this moment his face was emotionless, but when he saw the piece of wood, his gaze softened.

On the piece of wood was a carving of a circle, and then there was a stick coming out of it with a burnt black edge. It was a broken stickman, it had a big smile, and two dots that resembled eyes. The goggled boy threw the wood piece back on the ground –in the progress regaining his emotionless expression- and walked back to the twins.

"We should camp here." Said Takuya, and after a while, they were sitting around a fire while eating some bread. After their small dinner, the brown haired boy suggested they sleep. Kouichi was tired, and when he laid down, he immediately fell asleep. Kouji on the other hand, was beginning to as well, when he noticed Takuya sitting up, staring into the fire in front of him.

'_Maybe he's guarding the fire…_' thought Kouji, "Aren't you sleeping?" the long haired boy asked. "No." answered goggles still staring into the fire, "I'll rot to death if I sleep."

"Huh…" Kouji was confused. The heck did that mean? "So you're saying that you'll rot to death if you sleep, when they could happen to us?" questioned Kouji.

"It won't happen to you two. You have linked auras." Explained goggles, "When someone else has the same aura as you, you won't get dragged into the abyss. I don't have someone with the same aura as me, I'll just be trapped in here and I'll rot to death."

Kouji looked away and laid down on the ground, "But you need sleep." He replied with the same tone Takuya had, before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"You don't know…" Takuya said quietly; so quiet that no one heard him.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. _

Kouji was tired. He wanted to sleep. But the dripping sound was annoying him. '_Let me sleep_'

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

'_Shut up_' the black haired boy shut his eyes tighter.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

Now he was seriously annoyed. He was about to yell out, '_SHUT UP!_' to whatever was making that noise. When…

"Kouji…?"

Kouji recognised this voice. He slowly opened his eyes… "Kouichi…?"

The older twin was standing over the younger one. The younger one realising he was sitting on the ground, a glass like, black ground. It looked as if they were both standing on glass with darkness swirling underneath.

"Where…" began Kouji before stopping when Kouichi shook his head.

"I don't know."

Kouji stood up and looked around. Black. Black. More black. Until he heard soft whimpers. He looked at Kouichi who nodded. Then they began walking forwards towards the whimpering.

They walked on and on. But then they stopped. Sitting before them with his head in his knees, was a boy with chocolate brown hair. Kouji thought he looked familiar…

"_Don't…_" the boy said with a shivering voice, "_Why… Stop…_"

Kouji was about to ask him, who he was, and what was he doing here, before everything turned white. White. Then he felt his eyelids become heavy.

"Who are you…?"

Was all he could ask before closing his eyes and before falling asleep.

* * *

"Gyeee…" was the sound Kouji made when he woke up. The back of his head was hurting like someone had punched it. The bandana boy forgot to take out his hair tie yesterday ('_yesterday?_' he asked himself), and it was stabbed into his head like a knife.

He slowly opened his eyes (they were still closed) to see brown. '_Wait brown?_'

The black haired boy widened his eyes when he realised he was dangerously close to the goggled boy (the brown was pants). Said boy staring at the sky. He quickly stood up. Too quick.

"Gehh…" Kouji slowly sat down again, rubbing his head. '_Note to self…_' he mentally reminded himself, '_Always get up slowly_'

"You alright?" Takuya asked with a small smile, the longed haired boy nodded, surprised that he goggles had shown emotion, "Yeah"

"Well we should get going. Kouichi's already awake if you haven't noticed." The chocolate head said -regaining his emotionless voice and face- while standing up. Kouji nodded.

"Morning Kouji!" a happy voice greeted Kouji, "Morning Kouichi." He replied.

The trio packed up their stuff – there wasn't that much stuff – and continued walking.

Takuya looked at the burnt like house before turning away. Kouichi walked to Kouji and whispered in his ear, "Did you have that dream…?" "Yes." Was the younger twin's reply.

Then the trio once again started travelling in silence.

**Chapter 2 END**


	3. AN & The world and arcs

Ehh

Hello there, I'm Data. I hope you like the story line so far!

Sorry for making a new chapter that was so short, I wanted to add author's notes but I forgot! Eheh!

So I made this, you don't have to read this.

Here is a thing that tells you all the towns in my story!

Copy and pasted!

* * *

**Kigiku – Earth**

**Currency**

Oniyuri = $1

Uri = 5 c 

**10 Major Cities**

**Ederu**** – Courage/Power – City of ****_Fire and Courage_**

Other towns:

Amaririsu – Kouji and Kouichi's home

Asagao – Takuya's workplace

Bijozakura

Hyakunichisou

Sakura

Ederu is the town where weapons are their speciality

**Jasumin**** – Friendly/Graceful – City of ****_Light and Friendship_**

Other towns:

Churippu

Suitopi

Sakuraso

Kuchinashi

Shiragiku

Jasumin is the town where magic items (charms, bracelets etc.) are their speciality

**Higanbana**** – Never to meet again/Lost memory/Abandonment – City of ****_Darkness and Hope_**

Other towns:

Keshiki

Keshishiro

Manjushage

Furijia

Higanbana is the town where magic users are (fortune tellers, magicians etc.)

**Haibisukasa**** – Gentle – City of ****_Wind and Kindness_**

Other towns:

Hinageshi – port to Kanshon, Panji, Benibara

Botan – port to Momoiro, Sumire

Wasurenagusa – port to Hyakunichisou

Haibisukasa is the town where the ships to other cities are

**Kaneshon**** – Fascination, Distinction, and Love – City of ****_Thunder and Knowledge_**

Other towns:

Suisen

Yadorigi

Erika

Tsutsuji

Kaneshon is the town where every book is located (all the books you will ever find or need is here)

**Panji**** – Thoughtful/Caring – City of ****_Earth and Light_**

Other towns:

Renge

Suzuran

Sayuri

Shion

Panji is where the biggest mines are, they specializes in gems and other important jewels (or jewelleries)

**Benibara**** – Love/In love – City of ****_Ice and Love_**

Other towns:

Kiiroibara

Bara

Tenjikubotan

Amuburoshia

Benibara is where all the couples go when they are on a date/honeymoon etc.

**Momoiro**** – Trust/Happiness/Confidence – City of ****_Steel and Reliability _**

Other towns:

Shirayuri

Rabenda

Kuroba

Momoiro is where potions are their speciality

**Sumire**** – Honesty – City of ****_Water and Sincerity_**

Other towns:

Ayame

Ajisai

Hinagiku

Sumire is where the biggest magic school is

**Hyakunichisou**** – Loyalty - City of ****_Aura and Magic_**

Other towns:

Suikazura

Haibisukasu

Sagiso

* * *

Hyakunichisou is where magic is the very core of living and death

Anyway, once again I hope you like this story.

Sorry if it has horrible grammar, punctuation etc.

**For my story, it is split into arcs. It is the elements of the anime/story. E.g. Fire Arc, Light Arc, Darkness Arc etc.**

ALSO!

To the **Guest** that reviewed my story…

I changed the journal to journey. Eheheheh, can't believe I did that… blegh

Also to **CatLoverx33** who reviewed my story…

Thank you so much ;w; I'm glad you like my story. Sorry if this chapter is too short ._."

That's all.

Bye, have a nice day.

PS The town's names are in Japanese and are flowers. But I changed some of them.


	4. AN & Apologizies

Hello to everyone who reads my story. Firstly, I want to apologize for not updating the story, I am very lazy you see. Secondly, I want to say… you are free to unfollow my story if you got tired of waiting, I mean, I wouldn't even know. And lastly, if you hate waiting for days and weeks and months and years for this story, then don't read this and go somewhere else and read something else. I am a lazy person, I read manga, I watch anime, I draw, I do homework, I have school. I do a lot of things in my life. I just started Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I am reading Big Windup! And I will start many other anime and manga. So I won't update much. I'm sure I will update the next time holidays come up… which is a long time away. (no that long but still long, life is long) So If you don't waiting, don't wait. But if you remain following my story I am very happy. Also Thank you so much to the people who reviewed my story. Thank you very much! Anyways, that's all I have to say. Data 


End file.
